


I thought I saw you in The Cornerstone

by chemoprince



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Basic idea was Cornerstone by Arctic Monkeys, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Probably bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5265188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemoprince/pseuds/chemoprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their breakup, Harry sees him everywhere</p>
            </blockquote>





	I thought I saw you in The Cornerstone

Harry entered the restaurant where he was supposed to meet Hermione and Ron. When the waiter was showing him to their table, he noticed a familiar silhouette. He was close. A little bit of hope was still in his heart. He excused the waiter and approached the man.

\- Draco? Oh, sorry. I thought you're someone I knew.

                                  *

A few days later he was supposed to meet his friends in new, popular club in Diagon Alley. When he walked in, his eyes fell on the man sitting at the bar. Harry gathered all his courage, walked up to him and kissed the guy. When he felt his hands on the small of his back, he opened his eyes and the happiness he had felt just a moment ago was gone.

\- I'm sorry. I thought you're someone I knew.

                                   *

It wasn't the most pleasant evening. Going back to an empty house was the last thing Harry wanted at the moment. He elongated the road as much as he could. He was in a terrible mood. Everything reminded him of his love. He still remembered his scent, touch. Eventually he had to stop the car, he could no longer see through the tears.

                                  *

His usual evenings were filled with wondering, where is he now, what is he doing, is he happy, and staring at his photos. Their photos. From when they were in love and happy. Some time ago, when the loneliness was particularly overwhelming, he asked his friends if they heard from him. He started to think that he had only imagined him.

                                  *

A month later, when he heard the doorbell ring in the middle of the night, he was a wreck. When he answered and saw the blonde, he thought it was due to the lack of sleep, simple trick of imagination. He couldn't move. He wanted to punch him. He wanted to kiss him. Most of all, he wanted to cry.

\- Draco...

Before he could say anything else, Malfoy's lips were on his, cutting offanny words. 


End file.
